Wearable monitoring devices are known. For example, International Patent Application No. PCT/US2013/020326 describes a wearable monitoring unit comprising a wireless electronic device and a band comprised of first and second band portions mounted on opposing sides of the electronic device. The electronic device includes a housing containing the required wireless communication circuitry, and the band is configured to enable a user to wear the unit on their wrist, for example. An RF antenna is connected to the communication circuitry and comprises a number of flexible conductive feeds that extend into the first band portion. The proposed device, in accordance with a described embodiment, is considered to be particularly suitable for monitoring the location of a child. The unit is monitored by a monitoring server and/or a parent/guardian to track the location of the monitored child, and also provides a function to allow the monitored child to remotely communicate with the parent/guardian.